The present invention relates generally to pharmaceutical formulations of [(4-hydroxy-1-methyl-7-phenoxy-isoquinoline-3-carbonyl)-amino]-acetic acid.
[(4-Hydroxy-1-methyl-7-phenoxy-isoquinoline-3-carbonyl)-amino]-acetic acid (alternatively referred to herein as Compound A) is a potent inhibitor of hypoxia inducible factor (HIF) prolyl hydroxylase, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,323,475. HIF prolyl hydroxylase inhibitors are useful for increasing the stability and/or activity of HIF, and useful for, inter alia, treating and preventing disorders associated with HIF, including anemia, and ischemia- and hypoxia-related disorders.
It has recently been discovered that Compound A undergoes decomposition after exposure to light. Heretofore, pharmaceutical formulations of Compound A which provide the necessary photostability of the compound have not yet been taught.